Luis did 80 fewer squats than Omar in the evening. Omar did 98 squats. How many squats did Luis do?
Solution: Omar did 98 squats, and Luis did 80 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $98 - 80$ squats. He did $98 - 80 = 18$ squats.